


A Short and Unexpected Reunion

by tiresroll



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: five years after the incident in the Long Goodbye, Marlowe meets Terry in a bar yet again.
Relationships: Philip Marlowe/Terry Lennox
Kudos: 2





	A Short and Unexpected Reunion

我知道我说过，我再也没见过特里，从某种程度上来说这并不算谎言，当初醉倒在酒吧门口的那个白发的特里永远地消失在了我的生命里，之后黑发的那个也消失了。

在特里——马拉诺斯——离开我的办公室后，他的脚步声和他瘦削的手给我留下无数个辗转反侧的夜晚。有时候，往黑咖啡里加威士忌的念头会在我做早餐时一闪而过；有的夜里，我会在一片黑暗中看到他染黑的头发和俊秀的眉毛，会看到他咬着嘴唇，用那双多少墨镜也遮掩不住的眼睛看着我，深色的皮肤上泛着不均匀的红，浅色的疤痕清晰又模糊；有时候我什么也没在想，却会在街上闻到一丝熟悉的香水味时猛地抬头，像个疯子一样四处张望，直到周围的人都自动和我保持一定距离。我时常做梦，梦到他坐在我的厨房里，坐在料理台旁，双手捧着杯子和我说话。我不知道我这么做是为什么，那家伙不会再回来了，而我们之间的感情——交情——也理应在那次事件中得到了结。他喜欢我，朋友之间的那种，起码他对我足够信任，以至于在出事之后除了那两个昔日战友，他把我也囊括在了必要的部署中，而且占据相当关键的环节，但显然这份信任并不足以支撑他主动来找我。

而这大概是最让我失望的。

我尝试不过多思考，自己在他的逃跑之中究竟占据了多大的地位。

出乎意料的——但同时也十分意料之中的——在马拉诺斯消失大约五年后，我在一家酒吧再次与他相遇。当时我在跟一桩案子，其中涉及了一些见不得光的勾当，而我的线人只愿意在这家肮脏拥挤，吧台被便宜烈酒占据的酒吧与我见面。他没看见我，我想，毕竟我离他足有好几米，中间还隔了不少跟着音乐蹦跳的年轻人，我有些惊讶，他不仅没在墨西哥，这里也不是什么高级场所，和五年前我第一次捡到他的地方可以说是有天壤之别。他看上去也有些格格不入，浅色的西装和高挑的身材十分显眼，脸上的疤痕没有消减哪怕一丝魅力，如果此时他周围的女孩故意凑到他身上，也是情有可原的，而且似乎也确实有人这么做了，他侧转过身，脸开始朝我的方向转来，似乎笑着要说些什么，我赶紧转身离开：这样最好不过了，他已经给我带来足够多的麻烦，更何况他并不想和我扯上关系。

我回去的路上路过我们常去的酒吧，出于某种幼稚的心理，我在多年之后第一次拐了进去。这里还是老样子，油腻腻的吧台，聚在一起的酒鬼，动作勤快又不在小费上咄咄逼人的酒保，他还记得我，并且在我落座之后主动问我是不是要老样子，这让我有些惊讶。

“你可是很久没来了啊，老兄，”他一边给我上了一杯螺丝锥子——甚至还是当初特里，不，马拉诺斯留下的调法——一边说，“你伙计呢？”

“他死了，”我端着酒一饮而尽，粗声粗气地说，“威士忌，双倍，不加冰。”

“我很抱歉，”酒保给我换了个杯子，“他看上去是个不错的人，虽然有点怪。”

我没答话，而是捏着那杯酒，觉得自己来这里就是个错误。刚刚喝下去的螺丝锥子在我胃里翻江倒海，烧得我生疼。它甚至不是什么了不得的烈酒。我用力深呼吸了几下，用一大口威士忌压住随着酒精而来的某种恼怒，我想起马拉诺斯和他那愚蠢的浅色西装，他站在昏暗的酒吧，周围满是人，手里兴许搂着一个投怀送抱的姑娘，兴许搂着的是一个新的金主。她肯定很漂亮，马拉诺斯的金主们绝不会是什么粗野的普通货色，哪怕他找了个男人，也一定是那种杂志封面式成功人士：高大、傲慢、富有，且英俊。

我为自己的想法感到一阵脸热，不得不又喝一大口手里的饮料，然后从口袋里掏出笔记本来，试图整理今天收集到的线索。酒吧里吵吵嚷嚷，噪音却帮我更好地掩盖住那些乱七八糟的糟糕思绪，好让我能专注到正事上来。他在国内，甚至就在这个城镇，但他没有联系我，我不需要更多暗示了，我这么告诫自己。

“你好，先生，”一个带有西语口音的声音在我耳边响起，“这里有人吗？”

我不需要抬头，我认得那个声音，五年了，有些东西总不会改变。

“你坐吧，”我阖上本子，把钱拍在吧台上，“我正要走了。”

“马洛。”他说，声音里有种东西让我停下了动作。

“马拉诺斯先生。”

“我们聊聊，好吗？”

在这晚第二次，我的目光落在了他的脸上。他没怎么变，甚至眼角的纹路都没多多少，头发还是那样纤细柔软，整齐地梳在脑后，脸颊两侧的疤痕倒是浅了些，且似乎用化妆品遮盖了一些，但我很轻易就能看到它们，就像我知道它们会在红晕的衬托下显得更为苍白一样。

“我不知道我们有什么好聊的，”我双臂交叉，“除非你又需要租车，那我建议你打电话给租车行。马洛出租有限公司已经永久关闭了。”

“你还在生我的气吗？”

“我说过我不生你的气，马拉诺斯，”我又一次烦躁起来，但或许这个烦躁在我看到他的那一刻就已经在心底滋生了，我说不好，感性不是我的强项，“我就不该来这里。”

我拿起外套，但一只手按在了我的膝盖上，一只瘦削的，细长的手。

“我今天刚到的，”他说，“我不知道你的地址是不是还是原来的那个。”他见我没做声，但也没有要走的意思，就又慢慢把手收了回去，“那个酒吧是兰迪的朋友的场子，他们说要替我接风。”

“我不关心你们的勾当，这和我没有一点关系。”

“我打探了一下你的近况，”他自顾自地说，“你破了好些案子，大案，很了不起。我替你感到高兴。”

“如果你是想委托我进行调查，我建议你明天到办公室去预约。”

“马洛，”他听起来有些受伤，“我那时候还没拿定主意，你知道的。我那时候情况不是太好，我不怕死，但是我不想死在……看上去或许不像，但我确实有些慌了，你能理解吗？如果我不谨慎，结果谁也说不好。”

“够了，”我赶在他能再做点什么之前站起来，穿上外套，“上次你已经说得够清楚了，我没必要再在这里和你进行娘兮兮的心理治疗。”

“我已经明白了。”他抬高声音，酒保在吧台另一端装模作样地倒酒擦拭，几个靠的近的人瞥了过来，我握紧拳头，几乎就要径直离开，事实上我也已经走到门边，手都按在门把上了，但上一次，同样在这个酒吧，同样的情况下，我离开前最后看到的苍白的面容和柔软的白发在我脑海里挥之不去，这个，或者是五年来的经历和年岁增长带来的沉稳，让我没有直接推门而去，我侧着脸冲他打了个手势，然后站在门外等他跟上。

“你简直让人难以忍受，”我从橱柜里拿出威士忌，给自己和他各倒上一杯，他坐在料理台边，用那种怅惘的眼神四处打量，“你到底想干什么，马拉诺斯？你到底来这里，来找我，想干什么？”

“这儿真是一点没变，”他没回答我，而是双手捧着威士忌杯啜了一口，我这才注意到，无意识中，我给他拿了个大杯，“明天早上我能多要点炒蛋吗？我喜欢你炒的口感。”

“你在发什么疯？”我难以置信，他完全丧失逻辑和理智了，“你又开始酗酒了吗？是这样吗？”

“酗酒才能得到你的早餐吗？”他笑了一下，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

“我不喜欢被愚弄，马拉诺斯。你最好告诉我你的目的究竟是什么，不然就给我滚回你朋友那儿去，或者睡大街，我不在乎。”

“你在乎的，马洛，”他垂下眼，“我终于明白了。”

“你到底在说什么？”我捏紧了杯子，有种不好的预感。胃里那股被烧灼的感觉又涌起来了，我用力吞咽了两下，想把酒倒了，最终还是从里面喝了一口。

“当初我不明白，你为什么不接受我的报答，”他不紧不慢地说，玻璃杯在手里慢慢地旋转，“现在我明白了。”

“我很高兴你明白了，能请你离开吗？”

“你喜欢我身上的某些东西，某种特质，那让你在我惹上麻烦的时候主动来帮我脱身，让你愿意为了我挨揍，尽管你心里清楚你完全可以撒手不管，尽管你知道，同样的效果有更多更好的达成方法。”他顿了顿，“你选择选择挑衅警察，而不是说那个早晨你给我说过的故事，你选择不断追查，看上去就是好朋友会做的。对你这样的……硬汉来说，彻查真相，还朋友清白，替朋友报仇，都是天经地义的，是符合你的自身逻辑的，但是情况不止如此，对吗？你激我出来与你见面，你发现我没有给你完全的信任之后心灰意冷，你不接受我的报答，是因为你要的不是我的报答，你不希望自己在我眼里和其他人一样，不过是一个普通的，有人情来往的朋友。”说到这里他前倾身体，脸上浮现的颜色一如五年前他从我手里拿走香烟时的，甚至比那更加明显，脸侧的疤痕变得轮廓清晰，他越过料理台，手向前伸出，手指松松地搭在大理石上，他的视线从我的腰胯慢慢往上拉，这让我一阵头晕目眩，几乎不能呼吸。“你知道你做的都是朋友有可能做的，但是你希望你能是更多。”

我把酒倒了，用水涮了一下杯子，背对着他，双手捏在水槽边，用力吸气到喉咙发痒，再慢慢呼出。特里似乎没动，他就这么安安静静地，没有一点声音，一时间我几乎相信，等我睁开眼我就会发现自己醉倒在沙发上，而这一切都不过是一场醉酒过后的噩梦，而我捏得发疼的双手锲而不舍地提醒我，特里坐在我身后，真真切切。

我喝得显然不够多。

“你不需要演戏，我不是你的那些金主，”我说，声音低沉，和威胁审问那些小混混时的嗓音一致，“你想要我的帮助，很简单，明天到我办公室来正式提出委托，你知道我不会拒绝。”

“你吓不走我的，马洛，”椅子剐蹭地板的声音，然后脚步声，轻而且软，同时又震得我浑身紧绷，“是的，那时候我说过，演戏就是我的全部了，但五年来我终于知道，在演戏之下我还剩下一点什么。”一只手覆盖在了我的上面，我咬紧了牙关才没一拳把他揍开，“它藏得很深，就和你的一样，我需要一个帮我找到它的人，你也是。”

我没能忍住，揪住了他的衣领，我的拳头已经抬起，特里的眼神——湿润，温暖，坦诚——让我一时发慌，趁着这点犹豫他按着我的脖子凑上前来，然后——

我从未想过和男人的吻，但或许，那并没有那么让人讨厌。

特里停留了一个星期，才启程返回墨西哥，并与我约定保持通信，一个月后再与我见面。据他所说，风声已经过了，他可以自由一些，不用总是瞻前顾后了。我没有表现出高兴，那不符合我的性格，但特里似乎知道这一点，他似乎知道了很多东西，很多分离五年的人不应该那么快就知道的东西，离开的那天，他在车里吻了我，然后说：“这次的告别不再是无可挽回的了，马洛。”

我点了一下头。


End file.
